One Bell, One Ring
by Umexactly
Summary: -7th yr. Draco thought it was going to be a boring year, until a transfer student, Bell, comes into the picture, ch. 2 up, pairings DM/BL
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS MY 1ST FIC I DON'T own Harry potter, or all the other characters except for Bell, and Christian. And Christian doesn't really do anything in this story, if you want to sue me too bad, I don't got n e $money$ for you. Ok Well here's the story.  
At last, it was the last year of Hogwarts, and all the students are going back to school. The golden trio of course are still best of friends, with Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe, and Goyle still insulting them. Most of the wizardry and witching families were glad that Voldemort was gone forever, but they don't know for sure. The dark wizards, and anyone with the dark mark was sent to Azkaban, for life in prison. Everything was perfect in the magical world. Hermione Granger and Christian Douglass (a guy I made up from Ravenclaw) were head boy and girl. Harry and Ginny were finally going out, much to Neville's dismay, and Hermione and Ron were too. Draco Malfoy of all people knew it was going to be one last boring year, or was it?  
  
The feast had begun already, and all the 1st years were sorted into their houses. Dumbledore started to speak in his old feeble voice, with that shiny gleam in his eyes.  
  
" Attention all students, we will be announcing the head boy and girl for the year after I announce that a new student will be transferring for her 7th year from a small school in America called Half a moon Phoenix. Give a round of applause for our new head boy and girl, Mr. Douglass from Ravenclaw, and Ms.Granger from Gryffindor." All the students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor cheered, slytherins booed and some yelled stupid mudblood.  
  
" Well done Hermione well done." Harry said as Ron gave Hermione a kiss for her achievement.  
  
" And now, our new student Bell Lescouflair." Everyone went silent and saw a girl being escorted in by Filch. This girl was quite a pretty girl and already one of the most envied and wanted. She had pale skin like a frozen peach in the winter, black hair with a blue gleam when in the light, icy blue eyes that sparkled, and a black robe on with a pair of black Nike high top uptowns. Once she walked in, it was silent, she walked all the way to sorting hat like she knew where everything and what everything was. Professor McGonagall started to speak to Bell, and the sorting hat was placed onto her head.  
  
" I see where you shall go, SLYTHERIN." All the slytherins, cheered, and some of the guys from other houses started to groan and curse under their breath. Everyone started to talk again, while Professor McGonagall showed Bell the slytherin table. The only space at the table was right next to a guy that had platinum blonde hair that was blinding in the light, icy gray pools for eyes, pale skin, and he looked to die for. Bell sat down, and felt this guy staring at her.  
  
" WHAT, I suppose do you want?" Bell said directly at Draco, without even looking at him.  
  
"Touchy, touchy, what's wrong don't like Slytherin?" Draco said right back to her with his copyright smirk on.  
  
" Slytherin is fine, almost perfect for me, but it's the people in it that I don't like." Bell said with anger in her voice. Draco had a tight grip on her arm, right after she said that. He whispered with viciousness in his voice.  
  
" Well get used to it, because it's going to be one LONG year with me around, and just remember its not going to be all peaches and cream." With that, all prefects started to lead their houses back.  
  
SLYTHERIN HOUSE  
  
Once all the 1st years were in their rooms, and all the other students in their room, Bell decided to read Hogwarts a history in the common room. She slowly got out of bed, and walked down the steps to the common room. She immediately got cold; probably because she was wearing black short boxers, and a black tank top that fit tightly on her. Once in the common room she ran to the closest couch near the fire and sat down. Bell didn't realize there was someone in the couch, and stood up quickly to see who it was. She was surprised to see the annoyingly rude guy that threatened her earlier.  
  
" What are YOU doing here?" Bell practically yelled. Draco stood up and covered her mouth painfully with his hand.  
  
" If you don't want the others to wake up then I suggest you shut up."  
  
" You have no right to tell me to shut up." Bell said after she pulled away from his grasp.  
  
" Do you know who I am? I'm a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact." " I don't care who you are, and a MALFOY doesn't have any right to be pushing a Lescouflair around like this."  
  
" A Lescouflair is nothing compared to a Malfoy, and a Malfoy has the right the do whatever he or she wishes."  
  
" Oh ok, I guess that's why your FATHER is in Azkaban, wasn't it because he was acting like he was god? Serves him right to be in Azkaban." Once she said that, Draco grabbed her by her collar and pulled her close.  
  
" Leave my father out of this, or you'll pay." Draco had a look of anger, and violence in his eyes. It looked like he was about to hit Bell. But Bell held her head up high and showed no fear. He pushed her away, and held his head in anger. She fell to the ground and looked up at him. Bell immediately stood up.  
  
" You- you- you'll get what you deserve just like your father did." Draco was this close to slapping her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.  
  
" You won't be doing anything to me you bitch." Bell slapped Draco and ran back to her room. Draco stood there with shocked that she slapped him. No one was allowed to slap him, all the slytherins knew that, and he definitely wasn't going to stand around and let Bell do what ever she pleased. She was going to pay Draco thought; she was definitely going to pay.  
  
Next Day  
  
Bell woke up to the sound of the other 7th year girls getting ready for breakfast. She remembered what happened with Draco, but she didn't care anymore. Bell got up and dressed in a tight white button up shirt, slytherin tie, gray sweater vest, short gray skirt, gray knee high socks, black Nike uptowns, and her black robe with the slytherin tag on it. This was going to be a long day, and if not then she thanked God.  
  
" Hello My name is Millicent, you're the new girl, Bell right?" This girl is stupid Bell thought, but hey it was the 1st kind person she spoke to.  
  
" Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, do you think you can show me to the great hall to eat breakfast?"  
  
" Of course." On their way to the great hall Millicent told Bell all about the teachers, and what classes they would be having today. They got to the great hall, and Bell was glad that there was extra space, and she wouldn't sit next to that idiot Draco. Millicent told Bell about Pansy, an all around slut that transferred to Beauxbatons.  
  
" See all those owls, they come every morning to drop off mail to different students." She ate her oatmeal in silence for the rest of the time. Everyone started to get up and go to his or her classes.  
  
" Bell, we have potions with Gryffindor now." Bell followed Millicent slowly into the dungeons.  
  
POTIONS  
  
Bell sat next to Millicent in silence, until she saw the head of Slytherin, Professor Snape. Everyone sat in silence once he entered the room.  
  
" Well, well, well, looks like everyone's back for potions once again, and without further ado I shall start my lesson, ok lets see Ms.Lescouflair, what is a basilisk, and how can it be defeated?"  
  
" I believe a basilisk is a snake that is born from a chicken's egg being hatched under a toad, and can only be controlled by parselmouths, but still very dangerous, and cannot be defeated unless you go to extreme circumstances, for instance maybe using the most dangerous unforgivable curse might kill it."  
  
" And do you know all of the unforgivable curses?" Snape asked, but Hermione shot her hand up into the air. " Excuse me, but Professor, this isn't defense against the dark arts."  
  
" 20 points from Gryffindor for talking out loud, and I know that Ms.Granger but this is MY classroom, and I chose what is taught in here." Most of the slytherins laughed while Hermione looked down in embarrassment.  
  
" The unforgivable curses Ms. Lescouflair."  
  
" The imperious curse, which gives you total control over someone. The cruciatus curse, which gives someone excruciating pain. And the killing curse, avada kedavra."  
  
" 20 points for slytherin." Gryffindor groaned, while slytherin clapped.  
LATER  
  
You can't avoid him forever Bell thought. She just kept on walking in one of the lonely cold corridors of the school. She was lost by now, and didn't know how to get back; hopefully she'd see Filch here. Bell started to hear footsteps behind her. She turned around but saw no one.  
  
" It's just your Imagination Bell, call down." She said to herself. All of a sudden some one grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the stonewall.  
  
" What the fuck did you think you were doing last night." Draco yelled, he knew he could scream at her because no one would hear them.  
  
" Let go of me you asshole." Bell said, struggling to get free from his grasp.  
  
" I'm not letting go of you, No one ever slaps Draco Malfoy and gets away with it." Bell stopped struggling, and tried to seem like she wasn't scared.  
  
" Oh what are you going to do? Push me around again? I mean it didn't work yesterday then it wont work-"  
  
That was when Draco slapped her, and she fell to the ground by the force of the hit. She sat up and held her extremely red cheek, tears started to spill from her eyes.  
  
" Next time you act like your better then me, I'll beat you senseless till you beg me to stop." Draco started to walk away, Bell decided to stay quiet, but her anger got the better of her.  
  
" Your stupid empty threats don't scare me you fucking prick." Draco turned around and stared at her, she looked so helpless, and he decided to make her know it. He stood right in front of her, until she looked up to meet his already angry eyes. Draco grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her up.  
  
" You don't get it do you bitch."  
  
" Why are you such a heartless bastard?" Bell yelled at his face. Draco groaned, before answering her back.  
  
"Look Bell, I don't want to hurt you, so just shut up before my anger gets the best of me." Draco said with his head down. Bell didn't know what to say; she thought he would have beaten her up.  
  
" Draco, you don't know me, and neither does anyone in this school, so if you don't want to get hurt, you'd put me down." Draco looked up at her and knew she was just joking; he stared into her eyes and smirked(. Draco put her down and actually smiled at her.  
  
" See you later Draco." Bell started to walk away, but Draco pulled her back by her wrist, pushed her against the wall and gently kissed her with passion. He pulled away, grabbed her hand and walked her back to the Slytherin house.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Bell woke up and realized no one was there, she bet she would only have 5 minutes to eat breakfast. She was glad it was Saturday, and she could go to hogsmead with Millicent. So she took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a tight white v-neck sweater, and a pair of white Nike uptowns. She decided to put her hair up in a high ponytail. She looked around the common room but no one was there. Bell gasped once she felt someone grab her from her waist and kiss her neck. She turned around and saw Draco smiling at her.  
  
" Well, Well, Well, look who decided to wake up." Draco said, as he pulled her into a hug. He had on black pants, a black sweatshirt, and black shoes. His hair wasn't gelled back like the all the other years, it was down and wet, and quidditch did his body good. He was muscular, and you could see it from the sweater.  
  
" I'm kind of hungry, so I'll be going to get something to eat." She started to walk away, but Draco pulled her back and kissed her passionately. His tongue slowly found its way inside her mouth, just as her arms went around his neck. She tried to pull back for some air, but he didn't let her. Draco sat down on the couch with Bell sitting on his laps, still kissing her, and then he let her pull away. They were both breathing deeply, and Bell stood up.  
  
" I think I'll be getting something to eat now."  
  
" I know what I want to eat." Bell blushed.  
  
" Shut up, and walk to me to the great hall."  
  
" As you wish." Draco walked with her, hand in hand, to the great hall. Many of the guys from the other houses whistled at Bell, while Draco gave them death glares.  
  
HOGSMEADE  
  
Bell and Millicent walked around while talking about the Halloween ball coming up.  
  
" So you know anywhere we can find a dress for this ball?" Bell asked, and Millicent pointed to a shop called Costumes and Dresses, the works. They walked in, and saw other girls from the school looking for a dress. Millicent grabbed Bell and pulled her to the revealing costumes and dresses section.  
  
" Millicent these are a little too revealing for me don't you think?"  
  
" Nonsense Bell, here pick some that you like." Bell looked for a dress, and found a beautiful long spaghetti strapped dress. It was black, and had light blue roses embroidered on it, made of silk, and tight fitted from the waist up, and loose from the waist down. Millicent picked out a very short black tube top dress, for Bell.  
  
" Here try this one on for size."  
  
" Millicent, I am definitely NOT going to wear that."  
  
" Just try it on."  
  
" Fine." Bell went into the dressing room and came out in the long black dress.  
  
" You look gorgeous in that dress, I bet you would turn all heads in the ball." Bell smiled, and came out in the short black dress.  
  
" This is too short for me."  
  
" Bell you could pull that off with some high heel strap shoes, and" Millicent was cut off by the sound of a guys voice.  
  
" She looks hot to me." Bell and Millicent looked at Draco.  
  
" What are you doing here? Last time I checked you weren't a girl." Bell said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Maybe I'm following you." Draco walked to Bell and gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
" You going with anyone to the ball?" Draco whispered.  
  
" No."  
  
" Good, you'll go with me then?"  
  
" Yeah, that would be nice."  
  
" Don't wear this dress to the ball, you'll give all the other guys a hard on." Draco whispered in her ear, before sucking on her earlobe, and leaving the store.  
  
" What did he say Bell?" Millicent asked as if she was a little girl eager to know a good secret.  
  
" I'm going to the ball with him." Bell got her clothes back on and bought both dresses. While Millicent bought a neon green dress robe, a neon green mask, with silver embroidered onto it.  
  
SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM  
  
Many of the slytherin's were in the common room when Millicent and Bell came in and put their bags away. They both went into the common room and sat down. Draco sat next to Bell, and put his arm around her waist. He looked at her shoes in confusion, picked up her foot and held it up so he can see the shoe. " What the fuck are these?"  
  
" They're sneakers, Draco, Nike uptowns."  
  
" Where'd you get them?"  
  
" Well even though my family is pureblood, we have a mansion in the muggle world, I go there every summer, go shopping and have fun."  
  
" Oh ok."  
  
" HEY EVERYONE why don't we play a game of spin the bottle." A girl in 1st year said.  
  
" That is so first year." A girl in 5th yr said. Bell pulled Draco off the couch, and pulled him into her room before the spin the bottle argument started. She closed the door, and lay down on her bed, while he lay down next to her, and looked up at her ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the night sky. She turned on her cd player, and the 1st song was take it off by the Donnas.  
  
" COME ON AND TAKE IT OFF, (take it off) you gotta shake it off baby for me." Bell sang along while Draco laughed.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" What are you singing?"  
  
" Take it off."  
  
" That's what you should do." As soon as he put on his famous smirk, she hit it off with one of her throw pillows.  
  
" You messed up my hair!" Draco said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
" Aw poor baby, you gonna cry?" Bell said with a fake sorry look on her face. Draco pushed her down on the bed, and started to tickle her.  
  
" AHH- Draco- stop!"  
  
" Say I'm sorry I messed up your hair master Draco." Bell was laughing and tearing.  
  
" NEVER!" She pushed Draco off of her, but he fell onto the ground and he pulled her on top of him. Bell started to laugh, but was silenced with a kiss. She moaned, while his tongue pushed her tongue around, and she opened her eyes when he started to flick his tongue around.  
  
" YOU BITCH!" Draco and Bell heard yelling from the common room, and a faint "FIGHT" from the other slytherins.  
  
" Where's the prefect when you need him?"  
  
" The prefect is lazy, and probably still at hogsmeade." Draco and Bell got up and went into the common room. It was pure chaos in there. Millicent was beating the shit out of a 5th year.  
  
" MILLICENT STOP." Bell yelled, she ran to Millicent and pulled her off of the 5th year.  
  
" What the fuck happened?"  
  
" That Bitch got what she deserved."  
  
" Millicent, your going to get in a lot of trouble for this and you know it!"  
  
" What do you care anyways?"  
  
" You're my best friend and I don't like it when my best friends get in trouble, here I'll just use a healing spell and you wont get in trouble ok?"  
  
" Sure" Millicent walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off of her hands, while Bell healed the 5th year girl, and helped her up.  
  
BACK IN BELL'S ROOM  
  
Bell was lying down with her head on Draco's lap, while he leaned against the post of the bed.  
  
" So you going to tell me about your father or do you want me to ask someone else." Draco stopped playing with her hair when she asked that question. He didn't like talking about his father, and he felt uncomfortable now. Draco started to get up when Bell grabbed his wrist.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I told you to leave him out of this, I don't like talking about that bastard."  
  
" Draco please, if you don't tell anyone, if you keep all that anger up inside it's going to build up and then you might do something you'll regret."  
  
" Bell."  
  
" Please Draco, tell me why you don't like to talk about him, I want to know."  
  
" FINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? THAT FUCKING BASTARD WANTED ME TO BE A DEATH EATER, I TOLD HIM NO SO HE HURT ME AND MY MOTHER, THAT'S WHY SHE'S DEAD, AND THAT'S WHY I HAVE ALL THESE SCARS." Draco pulled his sweater off and she saw scars on his perfect back and chest. She tried to touch them and tell him she was sorry, but he backed away, slowly slid to the ground from leaning against the wall. Draco started to get tears in his eyes, and when he looked up at Bell a tear fell down his angelic face. Bell walked over to him, sat down and he put his head on her shoulder and they hugged each other.  
OMG why the hell did I turn Draco into a crybaby?? Ahh its ok, besides its tears of sadness and hatred for his parents. This story is weird, I revised it like 3 times, and it took me like 5 hours revising it.  
  
It was really weird before; I think this revision is better than the actual 1st chapter. Any how. REVIEW please? If I get at least 5 reviews or 3 then I'll bring the 2nd chapter up as fast as I can! maybe it will be up tomorrow?? Who knows, unless you review!  
  
Tell me what you thought about the story, and if u have any, please, some ideas for chapter 2, thank you for reading!!!  
  
UmExactly 


	2. October Love

I own none of this except for the 3 crazy girls, and that guy. J.K Rowling owns about everything else that I use in this fic.  
  
The following songs are not mine, and I didn't make them up: 1st song- Never Felt This Way by Brian McKnight 2nd song- Give it to you by Jordan Knight  
Chapter two: October loving  
It was mid October and the leaves on the trees were orange, yellow, and red. This was one of Bells favorite seasons. The school grounds were beautiful every season, and there were leaves all over, Bell was lying down on a blanket by the lake, with a tree behind her. Draco sat down beside her, and stared at her.  
  
" Hey." Bell said without looking at him. Draco pulled out a box from his pocket, and gave it to Bell. She opened it and saw a silver chain with an emerald snake and a matching bracelet that had Draco and Bell forever engraved on it.  
  
" Draco it's beautiful"  
  
" Not as beautiful as you." Bell looked up and smiled at Draco with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Here." Draco put the bracelet, and necklace on her.  
  
" Your skirt is a little too short, and your shirt is a little too tight baby."  
  
" What you don't like it?" Bell asked; as she stood up, turned around for him, and bent down to pick up her robe.  
  
" I don't like it, I love it."  
  
" Come on, we have potions." Bell yelled running towards the school with her robe in her hands. Draco ran after her.  
  
POTIONS  
  
Snape walked into the classroom, and he looked mad. He looked like he could kill someone, and he was a mess. His hair wasn't greased down, it was crazy, and he had anger in his eyes.  
  
" EVERYONE SHUT UP, YOU ARE MAKING A CONTROL POTION, AND YOU BETTER NOT MESS IT UP OR YOUR HOUSE WILL LOSE 50 POINTS, COME UP AND GET AN INGREDIENTS PAGE, FOR YOUR 2 PERSON GROUP, PICK WHO YOU WOULD WORK WITH." Snape sat on his desk, and lied his head down on his desk. Bell sat next to Draco at the back of the classroom, and saw everyone getting a partner from his or her own house.  
  
CONTROL POTION INGREDIENTS:  
  
2 grinded beetle eyes 1 crushed snake fang 2 cups of pumpkin juice 3 spoons of snake powder 1 drop of blood of the person you are to control 1 drop of your own blood.  
  
Draco stood behind Bell and held her hands in his, while she held a grater and a beetle eye. He started to show her how to grind it, while he grinded his hips into the back of her.  
  
" Draco st-o-ppp." Bell moaned.  
  
" You look like your enjoying it baby." Draco whispered seductively. He slowly went up her thigh with one hand, and crept into her thong. She started to get wet, while his finger slowly found its way to her opening.  
  
" Spread your legs a little." Draco whispered. Bell spread her legs, and his finger slowly pumped in and out of her. Bell started to moan louder, but everyone was talking and getting their potion ready.  
  
" Draco, please." Bell begged.  
  
" You want more?" Draco said, and started to pump 2 fingers, really fast.  
  
" Ohm, ohh, Draco, please!" Bell moaned loudly, Draco pulled his fingers out and licked them up.  
  
"Mmmhh" Draco whispered into her ear, and started to suck on her neck. Bell kept on grinding the beetle's eyes, and once she was done she pulled away. Draco arms went around her waist, while she started to crush the snake fangs.  
  
" Go to your next class students, you'll continue tomorrow." Snape said wearily.  
  
HALLOWEEN BALL  
  
Bell and Millicent got ready for the ball. Millicent was going with Crabbe (LOL) and Bell was going with Draco (Of course). Bell had her hair in a French twist, light blue eye shadow, vanilla lip gloss, and her black dress with blue flowers on it. Millicent had her hair in a high ponytail, her green dress robe, and a mask. They walked into the common room, and there waited Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were wearing black dress robes, while Draco had on an all black tuxedo, without the blazer and tie.  
  
" You look amazing." Draco said to Bell, and they both left while Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle followed.  
  
Bell and Draco walked in hand in hand, everyone was dancing and the entire ghosts were there. Millicent went inside and sat down while Crabbe, and Goyle stood behind Malfoy.  
  
" Draco lets dance." Bell said while pulling him towards the dance floor. A slow song went on once they stepped onto the dance floor. Draco had his arms around her waist, while hers were around his neck.  
  
There will never come a day  
  
you'll ever hear me say  
  
That I want and need to be without you.  
  
I want to give my all.  
  
Baby, just hold me.  
  
Simply control me.  
  
'Cuz your arms, they keep away the loneliness. (Chorus)  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
then I realize  
  
that all I need is you in my life.  
  
All I need is you in my life.  
  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin'.  
  
Never felt so good. Never felt this way about lovin'  
  
it feels so good.  
  
How it takes my breath,  
  
Starts a pounding in my chest,  
  
Makes me weak, when I think about you.  
  
Makes me wanna give my all,  
  
Life wouldn't mean a thing.  
  
Not a happy song to sing,  
  
Just emptiness if I had to live without you. (Repeat chorus)  
  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin', darlin'  
  
Never felt so good.  
  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
  
it feels so good.  
  
The song ended, and everyone clapped and waited for the next song. Bell went to get some Pumpkin juice, while Draco ran to Hermione  
  
" Granger, do me a favor."  
  
" No Malfoy, now go away, I have to get more music."  
  
" Granger just play this song, and I'll leave you alone ok?"  
  
" Fine, give me the tape." Draco gave her the tape, and ran back to Bell.  
  
A song started to play, and Draco pulled Bell onto the Dance floor, and they started to dance.  
  
"This song was requested by a certain someone out there on the dance floor!" Hermione said.  
  
You say it's been too long (that's right) Since you had some You say I turn you on Like fire that's burning inside You think I'm the one You see in your dreams I know what you mean Yeah (you know what I'm saying) It's creepin around in my head Me holding you down in my bed You don't have to say a word I'm convinced you want this Baby  
  
You know I can give it to you Can't deny, I'll do you right Just let me know and I'll give it to you Show me where, I'll taste you there Baby you know that I'll give it to you Your body needs a man like me Anything goes when I give it to you Without a doubt I'll turn you out The feelin is fine Giving you everything of mine  
  
I'm the place to be And soon you'll see I don't care who leads As long as we do horizontally Anyone can make you sweat But I can keep you wet It's creepin around in my head Me holding you down in my bed I can't wait to give you some I'm convinced you need it  
  
Baby, You know I can give it to you Can't deny, I'll do you right (I can do...) Just let me know, and I'll give it to you Show me where, I'll taste you there (I can taste you there) Baby, you know that I'll give it to you Your body needs a man like me (man like me) Anything goes when I give it to you Without a doubt (without a doubt) I'll turn you out (turn you out) The Feelin' is fine Giving' you everything of mine  
  
It's creepin' around in my head (in my head) Holding you down in my bed You don't have to say a word (uh) Just relax; I'll do the work I can't wait to give you some I'm convinced you need one, baby I know I can give it to you (I can) Can't deny, I'll do you right (I can't deny it) Just let me know, and I'll give you (yeah) Show me where, I'll taste you there (show me where... I'll taste you there)  
  
Baby you know I'll give it to you (oh) Your body needs a man like me (I know you want it) Anything goes when I give it to you (You know I'll... know I'll) Without a doubt I'll turn you out (... know I'll give you)  
  
I want to satisfy your every wish and mine (just let me know) Baby, I know just what you need (I know just what you need) (Oh no, no, no) No one could ever do you like I do you right baby (I. I. could do it right) There's nothing we can't do cause we do it right baby We can do... give it to you... baby The feelin' is fine giving you everything of mine  
  
The song ended and Bell had a feeling it was Draco who requested the song. All of a sudden, they heard thunder from outside, and a ghostly howl.  
  
" Wooooooooooooh." The door opened, a gust of wind blew inside, and all the students started to scream when they saw a big looking creature in the shadows. Bell grabbed onto Draco's waist, and hid her face inside his chest.  
  
" Bell don't worry." Draco whispered. All of the students felt relieved when they saw it was only Hagrid. Draco gave Hagrid a glare, and told Bell it was all right.  
  
" Who'd ya guys think I was? A troll?" Hagrid went to the juice table, while all students kept on dancing. Many girls gave Bell a glare, because she was with Draco.  
  
" I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a minute." Bell said to Draco, and he nodded an ok.  
  
HALLWAY  
  
While Bell was walking to the bathroom, she heard a voice behind her, and turned around. It was 3 girls, and a guy following her. She didn't know any of them, but she seem then around the school. They were all in different years than her.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who we have here." One of the girls said.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Lets just say my name is J.," said the blonde one.  
  
" I'm B.," said the brunette.  
  
" And I'm C." Said the one with black hair. They all started to come towards her, and soon enough she was surrounded by all of them.  
  
" This is for being with Draco." J slapped Bell, while B and C pushed her around and ripped her dress.  
  
" Oops." Bell was standing in nothing but her black set of underwear, and her strap high- heeled shoes. The guy pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her roughly, while Bell struggled. He slowly pulled her bra off and sucked on her nipples, while covering her mouth with one hand.  
  
' She's taking too long.' Draco thought, and went to go look for her. While walking to the bathroom he saw 3 girls holding Millicent away, while a guy was about to plunge into Bell. Draco ran as fast as his legs could take him and tackled the guy down. Draco started to beat the guy up and Millicent, as big and strong as she was, was beating the girls up at the same time. Bell pulled her panties back up, and hugged her knees. Once the girls, and the guy were unconscious Draco ran to Bell, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled her into it, and hugged her tightly.  
  
" Bell its ok, I'm here."  
  
" Draco." Bell sobbed. Millicent got Hagrid, and Dumbledore to get the unconscious students, while Draco carried Bell off to the Slytherin house.  
BELLS ROOM  
  
Draco laid Bell on her bed, and got her one of his t-shirts. While trying to put his t-shirt on her, he tried not to look at her bare body, but couldn't control himself to do so. He looked at her, and thought she was perfect. Smooth pale but peachy skin everywhere, and her soft but perfectly round breasts, with taunt rosy pink nipples. He pulled the t-shirt down, tucked her into her quilt, and kissed her forehead. As he was about to open the door, he heard her speak.  
  
" Draco, don't go please, stay here, with me." Bell whispered trying not to cry out loud. Draco turned around, and went under the quilt. He lied right next to her, with his arms around her, and her head on his chest, crying her eyes out.  
  
" Bell, it's ok, don't cry, I'm here to protect you." Bell and Draco's eyes met as Bell slowly kissed Draco.  
  
" Thank you." Bell whispered before she fell asleep in Draco's arms. This was how she wanted to fall asleep every night, in Draco's arms, forever, to keep her safe, and warm.  
Well how'd u guys like it? That was type-weird, n e ways the next chapter will be winter vacation. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and 1 question, what's a hyper outcast? Lol. PLZ REVIEW, again, thank u AND THANKS TO MY reviewers who kept me going. ..(Drum roll) CRIMSONDREAMS & DARK QUEEN OF ROSES.  
  
Oh yeah D.Q.R how would u like to b portrayed in the story?  
  
------UmExactly. N e questions?? Please email me at umexactly@yahoo.com thank you for reading and have a good - night,- or day, which ever time your reading this. 


	3. Vacation with Draco

CHAPTER 3: CHRISTMAS VACATION  
All the students were eating their breakfast the day before vacation, laughing and talking about what they were going to do. On one side of the room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were laughing and eating. On the other was Draco, and Bell holding hands and talking. Crabbe and Goyle sat down after coming back from bothering a 1st yr Gryffindor. " Hello Bell." Goyle and Crabbe said in unison. " Hello Gregory" Bell said, while eating her bacon and eggs. " What are you going to do during vacation?" Draco asked. " I'll probably just stay home, spend Christmas with my family, and write to you every single day, you?" " I'm going to stay all alone in my big mansion, with no one but the house elves." All the owls started to fly through the room, and drop letters on many people's laps. Bell saw Draco, Goyle, Millicent, and Crabbe get one, she even got one herself.  
  
Dearest Bell, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you cannot come home for Christmas. Your parents are going to France on business, and to visit your aunt who's having A big party. You have permission to stay over a friends house. Your mother doesn't want you to stay home without her supervision. House Elf, Keebles.  
  
Bell looked at Draco, and saw anger written all over his face. He crumpled his letter up and put it on the table. Bell grabbed the letters and started to read it.  
  
Draco, How is my son doing? Good I hope. Your responsibilities are higher than usual son. You have to keep the Malfoy name up. Make me proud Draco  
  
Draco snatched it out of her hand that was all she read from one letter before he took it. She hid the other letter under her lap. He didn't notice the other one gone, and just sat there pushing his food around with his fork. " So Goyle, what are you going to do for vacation?" " Oh I'm going to Crabbe's." " That's nice, how about you Millicent?" " I'm going to visit my grand mother, and spend Christmas with my family, you?" " I'm going to stay here for Christmas." " What? Why?" Draco asked in surprise. " My parents are going to France and I cant go, plain and simple." " So why don't you come to the manor with me?" " I don't know." " Come on, it will be fun, I'll give you a tour and everything." " Thank you Draco." Bell said right before she gave him a bear hug and huge kiss on his cheek.  
  
Later that day, Bell started to read the other letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
How are you? I've been dreadful without you, thinking about you everyday.  
  
I don't know how you've been able to manage through. I know you're strong and brave  
  
So please Draco, don't do anything too drastic. Make me proud, sweetie, find true love Before your father ruins it all for you. This is my last day with out seeing you. They are going To kill me. Don't try to get revenge, because you'll end up in Azkaban too.  
  
Your Mother, Narcissa  
  
Bell didn't understand the letter; Draco told her his mother was dead. She was going to ask him about the letter before they went to sleep.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Bell came out of the bathroom in a pair of his black boxers, and a pink tank top, and saw Draco lying down in his silk black pj pants. She jumped onto him and gave him a small kiss before speaking. " Draco, I've been meaning to ask you about that letter your mother sent you earlier, you told me your mother was dead but the letter says something about someone's going to kill her." " You read my letter?" " Well, um yes I did." " Why did you?" " I- I uh I don't know." Draco pushed Bell off of him and had his back faced towards her. " I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to be so sentimental about the letter, if I knew I would of never read it." " Sentimental? That letter is about a year old and my fucking father decides to send it to me now, he wants me to hurt because if he can't do it by hand he'll find another way." " Draco." " Just go to sleep, talk to you in the morning." Draco said before pulling the sheets up to his waist, while Bell pulled the blanket away from him. He pulled the blanket back, and Bell rolled over to him before laughing. " It's my blanket, let go." Bell said angrily. " Well those are my boxers, take them off." " No, I like them, besides, I don't have anything underneath it so too bad." Draco chuckled, before pulling Bell closer to him and the blanket around them. She let him pull her right leg on top of him, and his arms around her.  
  
(NEXT DAY(  
  
Draco and Bell walked onto the train, with Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent following them into a compartment. Crabbe and Goyle ran for a Window seat, while Millicent sat next to Crabbe. There was only space for one person, so Bell had to sit on Draco's lap, not that he minded. Bell was about a head taller than Draco now since she was on his laps, and her boobs were hitting the side of his face. She was wearing tight hip huggers, and a low cut v- neck sweater. He playfully bit her nipple through the sweater, when Millicent cleared her throat. " AHEM. Excuse me you two, but unless you want to give Crabbe, and Goyle here a free show, then I suggest you stop." " Here Millicent, Goyle, Crabbe, I got you all gifts, you can open them now." Bell said, and handed them the gifts. Crabbe and Goyle opened them and found all sorts of sweets, and candies, which they love. Millicent opened it and found a music box with a picture of her and Bell laughing. They all thanked Bell before Draco spoke. " Where's my gift?" " You get yours later." " I like the way that sounds." Draco said and everyone laughed.  
MALFOY MANOR  
  
Draco and Bell walked inside and were greeted by many house elves, and which took their bags. He brought her upstairs, and down about 5 hallways before he opened a door. The room was huge, maybe bigger than the Slytherin common room. A Marble floor, a four-poster king sized bed with black silk sheets, and with about a hundred pillows on top. A big desk and book shelf on the other side of the room, a dressing curtain, and 2 other doors that led to a closet, and bathroom. " This is my room." Draco said before closing the door, and pulling her to see the bathroom. The bathroom was basically all sparkling marble, and a silver Jacuzzi tub, and shower on the other side, with a silver silk and toilet. " Nice room." Bell said before pulling her shoes off and jumping onto his bed. " Wow this bed is so comfortable." Bell said while rubbing against the bed. ' How much I wish to be that bed.' Draco thought, before pulling her off and bringing her to the dining room. They sat down and their dinner popped up magically. There was pumpkin juice, a roasted chicken, salad, and potatoes. They both ate as much as they could before everything disappeared and candied apples appeared. Bell picked one up and licked it slowly. She knew his eyes were watching her intensely. " Mmmh this is so good." Bell said before biting into it. Draco felt himself beginning to harden as she kept on licking the apple. " Aren't you going to eat your apple Draco?" Draco saw how she was teasing him. " No." Draco picked up a strawberry and sucked it lightly. " This is good." Draco said while biting and sucking on the tip of the strawberry. Bell felt herself getting wet. " I'm going to go upstairs." Bell said while dropping the apple and running upstairs into their room. She locked the door behind her and let out a slight moan before falling onto the bed. " Alohamora." Draco said flatly, and walked inside to hear the shower running. He decided to play a little trick on her for teasing him like that. He undressed and walked into the shower. " Draco!" Bell screamed, when she saw him step inside. " That wasn't very nice what you did downstairs." " What are you talking about?" " Your such a fucking tease." Draco said while stepping closer to her and kissing her. Her knees went weak and she started to step back until she hit the wall. " No where to run baby." Draco said seductively. He started to kiss her, her knees got too weak and she fell down, when she opened her eyes, she was alone in the shower. " What the fuck?" Bell said. Draco apparated into the room, got dressed quickly, dried his hair, and lied down on the bed. She got out of the shower and dried herself off. " Ok I was just imagining things." Bell walked into the room naked, and went to the closet to get a pair of underwear. As she turned around she screamed in surprise to see Draco lying on the bed smiling at. She tried to cover herself as much as possible. " DRACO!" " What?" " GET OUT." " This is MY room." Draco said still smiling. She went behind the dressing curtain and got her underwear, and bra on. She walked over to the bed and stood there with her hands on her hips. " What's wrong?" " You waited for me to get out you pervert, and you didn't even say anything." " Don't worry, besides you have a nice ass." He said as he pulled her on top of him. " I'm serious Draco." " So am I." " Did you go into the shower while I was there?" " No, why?" " Oh nothing, never mind then, I guess I was just imaging things." " You were trying to tease me downstairs weren't you?" " When did you realize that?" " When you said something like oh this is so good, and licking it." Bell laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. " Draco, you are so cute when you're teased." " Your so cute when you get mad." " Shut up." Bell said while straddling his hips. " Make me." Bell slowly started to kiss Draco, and her tongue found its way inside. " Did that shut you up?" " I think I need more persuasion." Draco said slyly. She started to pull his shirt off and kiss her way down his chest, until she got to his belt buckle. She started to undo it and pulled his pants off. There was a bulge growing in his boxers while she kissed her way up his legs, and pulled his boxers off. " Was that enough persuasion?" Draco only lied there staring at her, his eyes pleading for her to continue. Bell started to suck on the head while hearing him moan, she licked it up and down, and started to suck on it intensely. Draco started to moan loudly, while trying to hold his load inside for later. " My turn." Draco said, and pulled her underwear and bra off quickly. " A little impatient aren't we?" " A little." Draco started to kiss her hard, and suck on her neck, while working his way down. He found his way to her nipple and sucked on it lightly, and licking it like a lollypop. His tongue worked its way down to her belly button. Draco looked up at Bell, and saw pleasure in her eyes. He went lower, and spread her legs. He licked her clit, slowly, then up and down, and heard her gasping. Draco looked at her, to make sure she gave him permission to go on. Bell nodded. Draco slowly pushed into her, and saw her gasp in pain. He lowered his head to whisper into her ear. " It's ok, it'll all be over soon." A minute later he saw a smile on her face that meant she was ready. He slowly started to pump in and out of her steadily. " Faster." Was all he heard from her? He went faster every second, while she bucked her hips to his. " Draco, Draco, Draco." Bell moaned every time he thrust into her. She cummed onto him, slowly after he cummed inside of her, and fell on top her. " That was." Bell wasn't able to finish as she went out of breath. " Amazing." Draco said as he pulled out of her, and lied down next to her. " Merry Christmas." Bell whispered as the clocked chimed midnight. It was Christmas.  
  
CHRISTMAS MORNING  
  
Bell awoke from the sunlight pouring onto her from the open windows. Draco wasn't there. She got up, took a quick shower, and dressed in a tight green shirt, tight red jeans, and her slippers. Bell walked down stairs and found Draco sitting in front of a big decorated Christmas tree, with a gift in his hands. " Hey." Bell said as she sat down beside him, and gave him a kiss. " I'm not really good at this kind of stuff, but I wanted to tell you that.. I love you a lot, I'd do anything for you, I'd die so you'd be able to live, well here." Draco handed her a box, she opened it, and found a diamond necklace, and a picture frame with a picture of them kissing and laughing. " Do you like it?" " I love it." Bell said and kissed him. He gave her other gifts that came for her from Millicent, her parents, Crabbe and Goyle. Millicent got her a tight fitting shirt that said ' Draco Malfoy's Girl', Crabbe got her chocolates, Goyle gave her a poem book, and her parents gave her money, clothes, and cd's. Draco got nothing, and told Crabbe and Goyle not to get him anything. Bell pulled out a gift and gave it to him. " Here, open it." He opened it eagerly, and smiled when he saw a CD player, a mixed CD and a letter.  
  
Dear Draco, I know how you love this kind of music, so I decided to get you one of your own. I love you so much, baby, I'd do anything for you, and I would risk everything for you. Hope you like! XoXoXo,  
  
Bell  
" Now you don't have to bother me when I'm listening to my CD player." " Thank you." " No problem." " C'mon, time for the tour." Draco showed Bell the kitchen where the house elves worked in, the indoor pool, and a library on the first floor. He showed her the east wing where they slept, and all the rooms, but never entered the west wing. " What's up those stairs?" " The west wing, and please don't go there, that's where my father did all his dirty death eater work, and don't go into the basement, it's the dungeons." " Oh ok." Draco and Bell got their winter robes on, and shoes. They walked out back. Everything was covered in snow. There were the stables, and the woods. Draco stared at the woods, and was hit with a snowball on the side of his face. He turned and saw Bell laughing so hard, with her eyes closed. Draco threw a snowball and hit her square in the face. Now Draco was the one laughing. Bell threw two snow balls at Draco and only one hit him. He threw a big snowball, but she dodged it and he tackled her into the snow. " AHHH Draco, ITS COLD!" " That'll teach you to throw snow at me." " Draco get off!" Draco was holding her down in the freezing snow. " Not until you say ' I'm sorry that I threw snow at you'" " I'm sorry I threw snow at you." Bell said flatly. Draco stood up and pulled Bell up. Draco started to walk towards the house when he heard Bell. " Wingardrium Leviosa." Bell said while pointing her wand to a pile of snow and dropping it on top of Draco, before running back inside. " I'm going to get you back Bell." Draco yelled while running inside. When he walked inside he saw her robe, shoes and socks on a pile. He pulled off his robe, and shoes, and walked into the waiting room that had a couch, 2 chairs, a small table, and a fireplace with Bell sitting in front of it. He sat beside her and Bell leaned against him. " In which all other kisses in our life would be judged by." " What?" " Don't know, it sounded better when Anthony Hopkins said it in Hearts in Atlantis." They fell asleep that night in their bed, happy.  
NEXT DAY  
Draco read the headlines of the daily prophet that his father escaped from Azkaban. " Bell it isn't save here, I think you should go back to school." " Why?" " My father escaped." All of a sudden they heard a door shut downstairs, and a house elf scream with pain. " Hide Bell." Draco pushed her under his bed, and waited for his father to come. " Well, Look who we have here." Lucius said. " Father." Draco said flatly. " What no hug?" " What do you want? Why'd you come back? You know this would be the first place they looked." " I've come to finish what I started, to finish you off just like your mother." " I'm not afraid of you any more." " Are you so sure about that?" Lucius punched him and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Bell watched from under the bed in horror. She grabbed her wand and Draco's, and was ready to fight Lucius head on. " Good bye son, say hello to your mother for me." " Avada-" Lucius stopped when he saw a girl run out from under the bed and yell. " PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS." All of Lucius limbs were pulled back and he was as stiff as a board on the floor. Bell grabbed Draco's hand ran for it.  
DOWNSTAIRS  
Bell and Draco pulled on their socks, shoes, and robes on as fast as they could. They ran for the door, and Lucius popped up behind Bell with a death eater knife to her throat. " How would you like it if I killed her Draco?" " Let her go!" " Everything comes with a price." " What the fuck do you want then?" " A death eater to become the new dark lord." " Fine." " She'd be a good dark lord wouldn't she?" " NO LET HER GO, you- you can take me instead." " NO!" Bell screamed. " Oh how touching." Lucius said. All of a sudden the Ministry Of Magic, and Guards from Azkaban came. Before they grabbed Lucius away from Bell, he stabbed her heart with the knife. " NOOOOO" Draco screamed as he caught Bell. " Dr- dr-a-co" " Why?" Draco whispered crying, and letting his tears fall down his face. " I- I lo-ve you so mu-ch Dr-aco." " Don't die Bell, please, I need you, I love you, I was going to propose to you and we were going to have kids and live happily ever after, Bell PLEASE, don't die, DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS, SAVE HER!" " We can't, he stabbed her with a death eater dagger, you can't heal someone who's been stabbed with that dagger." " FIND AWAY!" Draco cried out. " Draco." " Yes?" " Please- don't -cry for me, it'll be alright, I guess we just weren't meant to be, give me one---- more kiss before I go." Draco kissed Bell, she kissed him back, and he pulled back when she stopped moving. " Bell? Bell?" She didn't answer. Draco cried while holding her in his arms.  
  
Draco sat up quickly covered in sweat. He looked to his right and saw Bell lying there asleep. He felt relieved it was just a nightmare. But he didn't want to take a chance to read the headlines tomorrow that his father escaped. " Bell, Bell, baby wake up." Draco shook Bell lightly, as she stirred awake. " What Draco, its 3 o clock in the morning!" " Get dressed. We're leaving." " What? Why?" " Just do what I say damn it!" Bell just sat there while Draco had put their entire things messily back into their luggages. " GET DRESSED, or else I'm going to carry you out of this house in your sexy little lingerie." Bell didn't understand why Draco was doing this, but she wanted an explanation before she got dressed at 3 in the morning to go. Draco called the house elves and they brought their luggages down stairs. Draco pulled out a black shirt, khaki pants, and his black shoes before looking back at Bell who was still in bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest. " Fine" Draco said as he walked over to a very stubborn looking Bell, pulled her off the bed, and over his shoulder like a barbarian. " DRACO PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." Bell yelled as Draco carried her all the way downstairs. He put her down once they were at the fireplace. Bell stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, in her sexy little lingerie, bra and thong, both made of black lace, and see through. " I'm not going anywhere Draco." " Oh yes you damn well will." " No I'M NOT." Bell yelled. Draco grabbed her, pulled her body against his and apparated. They appeared in the Slytherin common room. Their luggage was already there, and they appeared on the couch with Draco kissing Bell on top of her. Bell broke the kiss instantly, and made an angry look. " What the hell are we doing here?" " Shut up, and kiss me." " NO, you woke me up at 3 o clock in the morning, yelling at me to get dressed, throwing our things in the luggage, and now you want to fool around with me without giving me an explanation?" " Look at least now your safe." " Safe? From what? Draco your making this more confusing for me than it already is!" " Put something on, we're going to see Dumbledore, and I'll tell you both why I came back." Bell pulled a robe on, and her slippers. Draco walked with her all the way to a griffin statue. " Lemon Drops." Nothing happened. " Chocolate frogs." Still nothing. " Coca roach clusters." Still nothing. " Berty Botts Every flavor beans." Bell said, and the Griffin moves to reveal a staircase. They walked up the steps and into a fully lit room. There at his desk, sat Dumbledore, writing something down. " Ah Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" " Something bad was going to happen at the manor I had a nightmare that my father escaped Azkaban and he killed Bell." " That's what this was about? Draco it was a nightmare! A scary dream, nothing more." " Ah but Ms. Lescouflair, it could be more, dreams come true for everyone every now and then." " I haven't had nightmares since the summer. Why would I be having them now?" " Mr.Malfoy it might be premonition, have no fear though, you are here now, and safe." " Thank you Professor." Draco said before grabbing Bell's hand and leaving.  
  
" You and your stupid dream Draco." Bell whispered furiously. Draco pushed Bell against the wall. " It wasn't stupid, I might be true, and he does escape, you should thank me for saving your life." " Yeah whatever." Bell said before walking angrily back to Slytherin house. Draco followed her into her room once they got there. She pulled her robe and slippers off before lying faced down on her bed. Draco got undressed and pulled on his pj pants, and lied down next to her. He slowly rubbed her back. " Bell don't worry, look if the headlines tomorrow are nothing about my father, you can slap me a thousand times." Bell looked up at Draco and smiled. " No, I don't want to mess up your extremely handsome face." Draco chuckled and kissed Bell before pulling her into his arms and letting her fall asleep in his arms. It was seven o clock and Bell woke up and saw that Draco was fully awake, watching her. " Morning." Bell said before giving him a kiss. He pulled her up and into her robe while he went into the common room and found a Daily Prophet. He opened it quickly to read the headlines.  
  
DAILY PROPHET IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT: LUCIUS MALFOY, DEATH EATER, ESCAPED AZKABAN THIS MORNING, BE ON YOUR GUARDS  
  
Bell looked up at Draco after reading the headlines. She jumped up, hugged him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. " Thank you Draco." Bell said before kissing him deeply, and letting her freshly brushed tongue and teeth wander his mouth. He pulled away and smirked at her before kissing her back.  
OK well there's that chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. and thanks for reading. WELL THAT'S THAT. Next chapter is Bell's birthday, January 31st. Millicent throws a surprise party for Bell. REVIEW, PLEASE, GO REVIEW NOW.. Thanks..Lol.  
----------UmExactly 


End file.
